Ash The Strongest Gym Leader
by snowyassas1n
Summary: ADOPTED BY UNSC Gopher!


AN: so my word finally works again and now i can try something i have been wanting people to do sadly none accepted the challenge oh whatever i can do it.

A warning i guess is that he will have three legendaries, they have been picked already and will only have six pokemon more are hard to deal with also he will be a coordinator and gym challenger. His journey starts at fifteen instead of ten for romance purposes which his pairing is already decided. i will tell you its two girls only.

Disclaimer: i dont own anything pokemon

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXlinebreakXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In a small town called pallet we find a small boy of five years of age watching his tv. On the tv the coordinator of hoenn wallace was facing down his challenger in the grand cup, a contest in which you use pokemons beauty instead of battle prowess, and just seeing him command his pokemon like that with such grace was enthralling to ash.

"Ash sweetie you need to go to bed its getting late." his mother said to him.

"ah come twenty more minutes i want to watch the battle after this." he said.

"fine dear but no more than that." she replied.

Ash continued watching tv this it was a battle between the unova champion alder and his challenger iris a girl thats looks to be around ten years of age. She used dragon types and he used vairous types, but the battle was down to between alders boufalant and iri's dragonite with iris's dragonite winning. he was once again mesmerized by the sheer power of thier pokemon.

"i have a goal in my life now i plan to combine coordination with battling i will have a gym that doubles as a coordinator challenge trainers looking to challenge me will have to compete in a contest and vice-versa to show them both sides of the world the beauty and the destruction!" Ash declares proudly.

Just outside his room his mom smiles at the dream and she decided to talk to oak about it tommorow to see if he could set the boy off right.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXlinebreakXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day

"Ash honey professor oak says he needs to see you today so head down ther in about five minutes." she says.

"yes mom ill be right there".

Five minutes later we see ash knocking on professor oaks door.

"ah ash my boy come in i have a gift for you." professor oak said.

"ah sweet really" and over excited ash stated.

"ah yes now your mother told me about your dream and i have to say its a really impressive idea you have got there to show trainers both sides of pokemon through your own gym eh well heres a gift to start you off on your own path." he said handing him a pokeball.

Ash opens and to his shock he see a small golden fox with six tails. The little fox looked around and jumped on to ash cuddling with him causing the boy to laugh.

"Thats a vulpix ash although she is rare becuse she has a different colored coat so be sure to take great care of her. Now about your idea when you turn ten you will be allowed to go out into the world to explore and capture new pokemon you want in your gym." he explained.

"at the age of 15 is when you can submit an application to be a gym leader but we will sort that out when the time comes for now go home and enjoy training your new partner" he said with a smile.

"will do profesor thank you" he says.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXlinebreakXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

5 years later

"Alright now ash you have five years to go out and collect the rest of your team to have six pokemon and the we can submit your application do you know where you plan to search?" oak ask.

"yes i have only one pokemon i want from kanto and one from hoenn and one from sinnoh and one from unova" he explains.

"hmm while i wont ask who i will ask that you be careful on your journeys." he said

"ohh and dont forget to call momma sweethart' his mom said hugging him.

"i will call alright ill see you guys later" ash says strating his journey alongside his first friend ninetails which has a silver coat and blue tips for the tails he also nicknamed her vex. The ninetails and ash were very close although she gets irritated when he talks to girls for some reason that ash cant seem to understand.

He had another pokemon as well a milotic a trainer came to oak and abandoned her as a feebas stating she was too ugly, that day he left with a broken nose courtesy of ash and he went up to it and said he could see the true beauty in her, oak stated ash should keep her and one year later she evolved into the beautiful milotic she was today she seemed to have the same problem as ninetails only she sprays ash with water when he talks to girls.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXlinebreakXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

1 year later

We find ash in hoenn he currently has his ninetails and milotic on his belt which can contain three pokeballs and on his left ear he has a earing with a chain attached to a small pokeball.

He was currently in the forest between odale and petalburg said to contain his target pokemon.

He hears a beatiful lullaby and was walking towards it when he finally found a small clearing and there in the center was kirlia dancing to the song being she was singing with her natural voice.

She suddenly stops and turns to him and prepares herself to be attacked.

"woah woah i am not here to attack i was just listening to that song and found you here" he raised his hands placatingly.

" _i understand however i can see whats in your heart and you seem to be eagerly wanting to battle me and have me with you, i can also see your dream very well i accept your challenge"_ she said using her psychic powers surprising ash.

"Cool well then lets do this take the stage ninetails" he said trhowing one of the balls from his belt". out came his beautiful ninetails.

"lets start things off sunny day" he said and she shot a ball of light into the air and the sun started to shine brightly.

The kirlia countered by using calm mind.

"lets test her defense vex fire spin" he said. The kirlia was enshrouded in tornado of fire.

"Now use solarbeam." he said. Vex launched a green beam of light directly in the center of the tornado. An explosiion ensued. when the smoke cleared it showed a slightly battered Kirlia but still able to go on.

"i see you use psychic to redirect the solarbeam, hmm very flare blitz Vex" he said and vex dissapeared from view and appeared right in front of kirlia lit on fire and sent her flying.

Ash knowing it was over threw a cherish ball at the kirlia it rolled around three times before finally dinging.

"Alright! now lets her healed up at a pokemon center and make our way to unova to continue our search." he said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXline breakXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

4 years later

We find ash flying on a plane towards pallet to talk to the proffesor about getting his application sent in. The last four years were very good to him he now had his full team which consisted of another earing to go with the other and a ball attached to a chain around his neck. His belt having his other three pokemon. He wore crimson fedora with a crimson suit jacket under the jacket was a white dress shirt with a black vest and black slacks and black dress shoes.(Red version of rileys outfit). He stood at a nice 5'10 he was nearing 16 years of age.

The plane finally touched down and once he was out he was greeted to a death hug courtesy of his mother.

"heh hey mom im home lets go see the professor." he said.

"he said he would be at his lab waiting for you he already submitted your application and the representative of the league will be with him to test you." she said.

"cool lets do this" he said as he dragged her with him to the lab.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXlinebreakXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Thirty minutes later at the lab

"hey professor im here." Ash said.

"Were in the back Ash" the professor replied.

Walking outback ash was greeted with a lucky sight there was oak talking to lance the champion of the Kanto/Johto region.

"Hello ash my name is lance and you are one of three trainers selected to become a gym leader of te unova league the sent me here to test your worth in battle aand they have accepted your gym idea of a coordinator/gym challenge idea they think its the best way to introduce contest in unova, since your gym is special we will waver the type specilization." he said.

Ash nodded.

"good now we will have a six on six battle we will rotate pokemon per battle to see who your six pokemon will be is this understandable." he asked.

"only if the pokemon i reveal will be confidential." ash replied.

"Understandable but they will be reported to the league" lance replied. Ash nodded again.

"I will referee this match." professor oak stated.

"take the stage milotic." ash said. releasing his milotic.

"what a truly beautiful milotic you must have taken good care of her, very well take flight altaria." lance released his pokemon.

This battle will decide the future of ash.(and cut ha nahh im not mean enough to put a cliffy right here)

30 minutes later(sorry you will see his battles soon enough i just want the back story out of the way)

Ash's milotic beat altaria resulting in him bringing out his gyrados. This brought out ash's shiny gardevoir. This battle ended in a draw. Lance brought out salamence while ash brought out his trusty Ninetails Vex.

Lance won this match barely which brings us to now.

"as of now i trust the league to keep my last three pokemon confidential." ash stated.

Lance mearly nodded wondering why he wanted these three secret.

"Take flight charizard" lance stated.

Ash unclipped his poekmon ball on his left earing. "take the stage moltres" as he said this ash's mom, professor oak and lance all widedned thier eyes as the legendary bird of fire emerged from her ball.

"i now see why you wanted that one confidential lets do this." lance stated.

This battle was epic since they were both of the smae type thier was no advantage but in the end even though charizard had more variants with its attack like thunderpunch moltres being legendary won with her pyschic variant moves. Ash recalled her nd reclipped the ball on the earrings chain.

"that was a truly wondeful battle i am excited to see the last two of your team." lance stated.

"thank your charizard was truly frightening to be able to stand up to moltres like that." ash praised.

Ash unclipped his right earring and said."take the stage meloetta". Once again all the other people thier widened thier eyes at ash for having yet another legendary.

"heh lets do this garchomp" lance released his pseudo-legendary.

This fight while not as epic as moltres since melotta wasnt very combat oriented even in her combat mode was still intense coming down to meloetta using close combat at the end and lance countered with dragon claw winning the battle.

"truly that is a strong garchomp because meloetta is no pushover." ash stated.

"yes ive trained with him for a very long time. However this next battle i will be using my strongest pokemon so be prepared." stated lance as he grabbed the ball of his chain on his necklace.

"Same here this is my strongest as well and the only reason i caught him was because he trusted me after hearing my heart. This is the pokemon i wish to truly keep under wraps." ash warned as he too grabbed the ball on his chain necklace.

"Go Dragonite/Dialga" they said at the same time.

At hearing that name the other people there jaws hit the floor when the deity appeared in all its glory.

"How the hell do you have one of the legndary creation trio" Delia, lance, and oak said at the same time.

"i just told, but to put it into more detail he appeared before me while i was in sinnoh i was around sky pillar at the time he said he read my heart and chose me to be his trainer becaause he was bored and wanted to start battling tough opponents and dont worry he can still control the time flow while he with me." he explained.

The other three were still in a state of shock though.

"I see why you want him under wraps very well we will keep him a secret the best we can though if anyone ever pushes you to actually use him it will have to come out." lance said coming down from his shock(and fangirlish squeel from seeing the legendary draon not that you will get him to admit).

"Let us battle" they said.

What followed was probaly the most epic battle you can see between a non legendary and a legendary but in the end when ash told dialga to use roar of time dragonite couldnt take it and fell.

Calpping could be heard. as oak applauded and so did delia.

"well ash to be honest your a little overqualified to be a gym leader seeing as how you won 4-3 or 3-2 not including the draw. But since you want to be a gym leader and we accpeted as of now with my approval and defeat. Although we will have to set some restrictions or the unova league will never get any challengers, your battles have to be three on three and your only allowed to use one legendary per battle, Dialga should only be used against the most elite of trainers including any with a legendary which is highley unlikely except for a guy with darkrai and a latias, even then i would advise against dialga unless a trainer is truly worthy and seeing since it will be next to impossible to beat you when using that pokemon a trainer just has to damage it a little to win against dialga, this will close the restrictions."Lance explained.

Ash processed all this and nodded understanding.

"The funny thing is your technically the champion of kanto seeing as you beat me here in kanto since i am the champion here though i know would decline it anyways it will still be publicized that i lost to you this will promote your gym as one of the strongest and trainers will need at least seven badges to fight you for yours." lance said.

"i understand do you know which gym i will be taking over?" asked ash.

"yes drake has retired and you will be put in charge of opelucid citys gym the bagde you give out to trainers is the legend badge fitting dont you think. Anyways you and the two other new bym leaders have to meet the unova league quarters in a week to be sworn in good luck ash" lance said.

"Thanks and lets battle again sometime." ash stated.

"you can count on it" lance said.

"well mom we got a week to catch up" he said to his mom.

"lets spend it together then" she said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXLINEBREAKXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

One week later

"I see you guys later come by opelucid city soemtime to visit" ash stated to his mom and gary and oak.

"next time i see you ash i better hope to see grandbabies and two girlfriends no less" she stated.

"MOM" yelled ash as everybody laughed. As ash got on the plane.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXline breakXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

3 hours later

We find ash at the entrance to the unova league looking aorund confused. he then spots an attendant and asked her directions to the new gym leaders swear in area she pointed him to the right path and a few minutes later he was standing t a door.

"well lets do this" he stated walking in.

As soon as he walked in he was greeted to a siight that cause him to blush because in two chairs were two girls about his age sitting chatting amiably.

One girl had short blonde hair with a pair of headphones on and long antennae like broaids going down her body she was dressed in a black and yellow dress that just as it was about to end had black stocking going up her legs.

The other girl had red hair in a side ponytail with a blue flower like accesory she had a blue halter like top and short blue shorts, she had two blue suspender like objects connecting her shorts to her top and long blue boots she also had really tan skin.

In short both of these girls were extremly attractive.

Figuring they were the other new gym leaders he thought to introduce himself it had nothing to do with the fact they were extremly hot nothing at all.

While he was standing there the girls were also ogling him with blushes on thier faces thinking how hot he looked(he looks like riley with red instead of the blue).

"Hello my names Ash Vermillion(alwasy hated his last name so i changed it) i am the new gym leader for opelucid city i suppose this is where were suppose to wait?" he asked.

"Hello my names Elesa and this is skyla were the new leaders for Nimbasa and mistralton city respectivley i specialize in electric she is flying" eles answered.

"what type will your gym be specializing in" skyla asked.

"It will be a coordinator gym which is basically a gym that teaches trainers the beauty of pokemon while also teaching them strength so i am allowed to use all type." he explained.

"oh wow thats so cool." they said at the same time.

While they were talking a man walked in.

"Ash Vermillion, Skyla, Elesa please follow me we will begin your introductions." he stated.

"Well guess that our cue after we should hangout some more" ashe stated.

"Sure/I would love to" they stated at the same time.

The didnt know it then but just now sparked one of the greatest romances of Unova.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXline breakXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

annnd done now this is the prolouge the next chapter will have him going to his gym and getting it ready for his requirments also the swear in will inform them as thier duty as gym leaders, plus some more AshxSkylaXElesa moments it will also have ash's first gym challenger.

Till next time!


End file.
